


Untitled

by Just_This_Once_Everybody_Lives



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, SANDERSON Brandon - Works, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_This_Once_Everybody_Lives/pseuds/Just_This_Once_Everybody_Lives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ongoing KladinXAdolin fic, this fic also ties into my Shardling Secret Santa one-off Shallarin fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Assassin in White

**Author's Note:**

> Ao3 is wiping out all my italics so bare with me on POV character thoughts. I'm hoping to update this on a bi-weekly or atleast a monthly basis. Rated Mature for future purposes. Also this fic starts a few weeks after WoK and will hold little to no WoR spoilers, basically, it's going off into it's own little world.

Kaladin Stormblessed broke into a jog. Don’t panic. He wasn’t the panicky type. He closed his eyes. He knew his way around the palace already. He inhaled, stealing stormlight from the lamps around him. The trousers of his Kholin blue uniform were rolled up around his calves for ease of movement. He had already kicked off his boots as they had gotten in the way. He began to sprint. The intruder was in the building. He held his spear in his hand pointed forward while he ran. He rounded the corner to Highprince Dalinar’s chambers. Teft and Sigzel were already there.

“Kaladin!” Dalinar said. “Take Renarin. Find Adolin.”

“Brightlord, I’m sure Teft or Sigzel could handle the job. I believe, as the captain of your guard, that it would be best for me to remain at your side.” Kaladin replied.

“If Teft and Sigzel are as capable as to guard my sons then then they should be just as capable of guarding me.”

“We’ll keep him safe,” Sigzel interjected. He took Kaladin’s arm and leaned in. “You’ll make sure the Assassin in White never makes it here anyway.” He said to Kaladin alone.

Kaladin opened his mouth to protest but instead looked to Syl who was hovering just above Renarin’s shoulder. He took in one last breath, feeling the stormlight rage within him. He was glowing, oops. He let out his breath, grabbed the young lighteyes by the arm, and ran.

__

“Where would Adolin be?” Kaladin asked to Renarin as they rounded the corner into one of the main hallways of the palace.

“Ah... The armory.” Renarin said with certainty.

'Nights!' Kaladin cursed to himself. But through the hallway, down the stairs and to the first floor armory he ran, Renarin at his tail. He took the stairs two at a time until he froze before the door at the bottom of the staircase, covering Renarin’s mouth/halting him in one swift motion. He listened. There was a faint clunk in the distance of the hallway. 

“Is there a back way in?” He whispered to Renarin (uncovering his mouth).

Renarin thought for a heartbeat then quietly went back up the last flight of stairs and opened a camouflaged door in the wall. “Servants halls.” Renarin said.

'Perfect.' Syl went through first, then Renarin followed by Kaladin. They hurried down one last flight of stairs through a short and narrow hallway, around a corner and to another door which Renarin opened letting Kaladin (and unbeknowingly, Syl) through the door ahead of him.

Surely enough there was Adolin, he was putting on the last piece of his shardplate and he had a dangerously determined look on his face. 

“What are you two doing here‽” Adolin said making the final adjustments to his armor.

“Sit.” Kaladin said staring down Adolin.

“Did you just give me an order‽”

“Yes, now you can either sit down or help Renarin into his shardplate.”

“I’m not going to fight!” Renarin interjected.

“Neither of you are,” Kaladin said. “But it’s a bit easier to stay alive with the most effective assassin on all of Roshar running about if you’re covered in shardplate.”

Adolin stared at Kaladin momentarily. “I’m not following orders from a darkeyes.” He said before assisting his brother.

“No, you’re just doing exactly as I say.” Said Kaladin with a smirk.

There was another clatter in the hallway, closer. Adolin obviously heard it because his scoul cleared from his face and he stood begging to summon his shardblade.

“Nope,” Kaladin said. “You are staying right here and you are going to protect you brother.”

“You may have saved the lives of my father and I but if you think for one second I’m going to listen to you-”

Kaladin put one hand on Adolin’s shoulder, looking him dead in the eyes. “Protect. Your. Brother.”

Soft footsteps ran past the door. Kaladin nodded to Renarin then out the main entrance he went,  
lashing the door shut on his way out.

__

Once Kaladin got into the hallway he started to sprint after the figure in white, as he ran he took in as much stormlight as he could to find the laps were not as strong as they should have been. He had no time to worry about that. He lashed himself forward, sliding on his socks down the hall, hurdling into the back of the sword-arm of the assassin. He ducked just after he made impact, blade just missing the tip of his nose. He turned, crouched with his spear help in an offensive position. Then he felt something odd.

He felt drawn to the wall beside him, he lashed himself to the opposite wall for balance as he stood. 

The assassin’s face was mostly covered, only his large shin eyes furrowed eyebrows shown.

“You’re a Windrunner.”

Kaladin gave a confused glance to Syl who looked to be pushing on his arm as if she could keep him in place. “I bind things.” He responded.

In an instant the force that was pulling him cut out and he was free falling. 

“Get down!” Sly shouted.

Kaladin crouched sliding his free hand across the floor just barely managing to land his feet on the wall. He ran towards the assassin, tossing his spear to his other hand. The tip of his spear grazed the arm of his opponent. 

He jumped, letting go of the wall he landing slightly disoriented behind the other man.

The Assassin in White whipped around his blade spun out and Kaladin barely met it with the blunt end of his spear. Unfortunately in his momentarily dazed state he did not keep track of the sharp end and as his assailants shardblade chopped one end of the spear off, the other end sliced his side.

To his luck, through the stairway door a plated figure bolted. Adolin Kholin, shardblade drawn, charged head on. The assassin turned and met the prince in close combat giving Kaladin a moment to compose himself. The gash to his side was not deep, he would be fine.

“Adolin, you idiot!” He shouted.

“Duck!” Syl shouted.

Kaladin dropped to the side as a shardblade clattered to the floor and slid disapparating just past him. When he looked up, Adolin was sliding across the floor in the opposite direction in much the same manner.

This was his opening. Reaching for the storm within him once more he lashed pulled the assassin back lashing him firmly to the floor. In moments his spear, the remaining sharp end, was at his throat.

“What are you waiting for‽” Adolin yelled as he stood up. “Kill him!”

“You’ve got to have a dungeon somewhere, this man has information that we need to know.” Kaladin answered.

“He killed my uncle, he started a war, he doesn’t deserve to live.” Adolin said.

Kaladin held his ground, still staring into Shin eyes. Those eyes that had been so light and bright were now a dull grey-green. “Renarin help me pin him down.” Kaladin said.

Renarin, who had just peered his head around the corner of the armory door a few seconds ago froze. 

He looked to his brother for a moment before following Kaladin’s orders, pinning the assassin’s arms and hands to the floor, ensuring that the man could not summon his blade.

“Adolin.” Kaladin said staring straight at the lighteyes.

Adolin moved reluctantly pinning the assassin’s feet.

Kaladin gave one more sharp look into the assassin’s eyes before standing and jogging off to get more guards. The hallway was dark, the stormlight had been drained from every lamp, the assassin’s skin was dull now but Kaladin’s body buzzed with stormlight. Kaldin glanced back when he noticed Syl wasn’t with him, she hovered just above Renarin’s shoulder. He left her there.


	2. "You? Apologize?"

“You’ve only been captain of the guard a few weeks and you’re already in need of a new uniform. That may be a new record.” Adolin said to Kaladin as he exited the clothing shop.

“I was doing my job.” Kaladin answered not pausing for the lighteyes. He had an assassin to interrogate and he did not want to get held up in the market.

“What’s the matter, bridgeboy?”

‘Great. Now I’m being trailed.’ Kaladin thought to himself. He walked on, he was not going to let Adolin Kholin bother him.

“Look I’m sorry,” Adolin said grabbing Kaladin’s free arm.

Kaladin stiffened. “You apologizing?” He pulled his arm away. 

“I came to thank you, you seem to have saved the lives of my father and I yet again.” He paused. “How is your side?” He said glancing towards where Kaladin had been hurt.

“It’s all healed.” Kaladin said, stopping to look the lighteyes over. “Again, I was doing my job.”

“I also came to tell you to never order me around like you did yesterday ever again.”

Kaladin turned and continued walking towards the palace.

“-and hold on. All healed? It’s barely been a day.”

“Ok, so not all healed, just.. Fine, it’s fine. It wasn’t that deep.”

“Are you sure, from what I-”

“And I bloody will order you around again if it means keeping you, or anyone else that I am charged to protect, alive.” Kaladin cut in turning to face Adolin once again.

Adolin opened his mouth to respond-

“No. What would have happened if you hadn’t of done what I said? Would you be dead? Would your brother be dead? It’s just as much your job as mine to protect your brother.”

“My brother isn’t dead. He’s in the market right now making googly eyes at the Veden girl my cousin Jasnah brought with her from Kharbranth.” He took a moment to breathe. “You know what? I already thanked you. Now I’m just going to go.”  
Kaladin turned without another word and continued on his way.

__

 

Adolin sat on his own on a wall by the palace. He liked going to sit there, it was his thinking place. He hadn’t gone to sit there in a while. He had the day free for once. He hadn’t actually been injured the day before but he had a few bruises here and there and his father had thought it best he take a day or two to shake it off.

“Hey,” He heard from below him.

“Hey,” He said looking down to see his brother. He slid down off the wall (not a far jump) to meet Renarin. “I thought you were spending your day with Jasnah’s ward, her name was Shallan wasn’t it?”

“I am, she just wanted to change clothes before dinner. You could join us if you like, you could bring Danlan.”

“Danlan and I split up.”

“Oh.. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

“You could still join us.” Renarin said. He looked happy, Adolin was glad for that.

“Another time maybe?”

“Alright then. Another time.”

“I look forward to meeting her.” Adolin paused looking at his brother.

“What?”

Adolin pulled Renarin into a brief, one armed hug then ruffled his hair a bit.

“Hey!” Renarin said fixing his hair as well as possible. He smiled. “I should probably get going.”

“Alright, see you later.” 

Renarin nodded before heading into the palace.

Adolin watched his little brother go then set his path for the barracks.

__

 

When Adolin reached bridge four’s barrack he could smell spices and heard people talking inside. He wasn’t sure whether to knock or not. He decided to knock once then let himself in.

Inside there were men of all types (there was even a parshman in one corner) many of them were talking, some were laughing. There was a large pot situated over the hearth and a large man tending to it. Some of the men stopped to look up at him. He didn’t see Kaladin anywhere.

“Anyone know where Kaladin is?” He asked loud enough to be heard.

“That’s captain Kaladin to you.” Said one man.

“In the captain’s quarters.” Said the man by the hearth nodding to a door in the far corner of the main room.

“Thank you-”

“Rock.” Spoke up one of the other men, he recognized him as one of the three guards to usually be at his father’s side. Moash, he thought the name was.

“Numuhukumakiaki'aialunamor.” The man at the hearth said with a smile.

“Gazuntite.” Adolin responded before heading on his way to the ‘captain’s quarters’.

This time when he knocked, he waited for the door to be opened. When it was, he was met with a slight scowl.

“Come to officially order me not to order you around?” Kaladin said, letting him in and shutting the door behind him. Kaladin’s room was small but not uncomfortable. His new and not halved spear was set against the wall and Dalinar’s old cloak hung on the hook on the door.

Adolin took a breath in forcing himself to let it go. “I came to make sure you didn’t get the wrong impression.”

Kaladin said nothing.

“I do care for my brother and I will always protect him. If I hadn’t have joined the fight though, he would not have been any less protected. Indeed if I hadn’t have joined in when I did, you might have been killed.”

“Oh, so I owe you now, Is that what you’re saying?”

“No, that’s not what I-”

“You’re just as self entitled as the rest of the lighteyes, you-”

Adolin leaned forward his lips finding Kaladin’s.

Kaladin froze and he quickly pulled back.

“I don’t know where that came from.” Adolin said quietly, turning to leave. 

Kaladin’s hand caught his wrist, giving him a questioning look. His dark hair fell into his face a bit, he wore no headband and the locks of hair did not quite cover the scars of his slave brand. His lips were slightly pouted.

Adolin ducked back, kissing him again. His hand now at the side of the other man’s neck. His body was tense but at he felt Kaladin’s lips begin to move he relaxed a hair.

An arm slid around his waist and he let his free hand find Kaladin’s hair. It was softer than he expected, as if it had just been brushed.

His teeth grazed the other man’s bottom lip and he could feel a heart rate accelerating. His brain felt   
dazed, he couldn’t tell whose heart rate it was.

Right, he had to end this. His hands slumped to Kaladin’s shoulders and he reluctantly broke away.

“I should probably go.” Adolin said finding his balance. “I need to have dinner.. Thanks.”

There was something in Kaladin’s eyes, fear? Confusion? The latter seemed more likely.

“I’m free tomorrow..” Adolin said quietly.

Kaladin nodded once then Adolin was out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave feedback, I'm my own editor here so it's quite possible for me to miss things. If you're interested in being a beta reader for this work, I'd be happy to return the favor. I'm a pretty good proof-reader/editor when it comes to things I didn't write.


	3. Who Would Question a Brightprince

Kaladin had taken on a full dusk to dawn shift guarding Dalinar’s chambers. He wasn’t alone, Moash and Teft were with him. They couldn’t exactly talk, what with a sleeping highprince on the other side of the door. 

There was something about standing still, not talking but staying alert for nine hours that brought on a new level of tiredness. Not just tiredness though either. It was tiredness combined with restlessness. A need to move, stretch, run, and no energy to do it. 

A few hours into the night Kaladin had taken to shifting his weight from foot to foot. Syl, being rather bored by the lack of Kaladin’s talking ability had taken to hopping from foot to foot as Kaladon shifted his weight.

When Sigzel and Skar finally came to relieve them of their duties there was an audible sigh from Teft. Kaladin had taken in stormlight over the night and even he could feel a dull ache beginning in his feet so the older man must have been aching. 

He walked down the hallway for a while with Moash and Teft. He was glad to be moving, a part of him was not ready to retire to his cot yet. The whole night standing there not doing anything but staying alert, he was left with too much time to run through certain thoughts over and over again.

“You two go and get some sleep, I’ll be back to the barracks later for afternoon training.” He said.

“Aren’t you tired?” Moash asked.

“I have some business to attend to.”

 

__

 

When Adolin Kholin woke, it was still dark out. He turned over on his side and tried to get back to sleep but the bed felt cramped. The sheets were twisted around his legs, he kicked them off along with the rest of covers.

Staying in bed with the covers all on the floor was getting him nowhere so finally Adolin got out of bed and strode to the window. The third moon, Mishim, was already in the west. It would be dawn soon.

Adolin let his forehead rest against the cool windowpane. He was not fully rested but it did not seem as though there was any more rest to come for that night. He didn’t feel like thinking but thoughts were the curse of the wakeful mind. Was he thinking at all yesterday? No, he couldn’t have been.To kiss a darkeyes? He had acted on impulse. He wouldn’t have acted that way if he had been thinking rationally. 

It was jealously, not attraction. Kaladin had everything that Adolin strived for and he had it naturally. Where Adolin needed shardplate to give him strength and agility, Kaladin just had it. And he was a darkeyed slave. A lowlife. He had a Shash brand. He was dangerous. Adolin couldn’t help but wonder if he was somehow connected to the Assassin in White. The way he had jumped to imprison him instead of killing him, it was like he personally needed information out of the man.

His father thought he was trustworthy though... His father was the most honorable man he knew. That didn’t always mean he had the right idea.

Adolin did his best push his thoughts aside as he began getting dressed.

__

When Kaladin Reached the main door to Brightprince Adolin’s bedchamber, Drehy and Hobber stood guard. Both saluted him, greeting him as ‘Captain’.

“I have business to attend to with Brightprince Adolin.” Kaladin said after nodding to both of them.

They both stepped aside to allow him to knock at the door. 

“Hello?” He heard from the inside.

“This is Captain Kaladin, may I come in?”

The door opened inward so Kaladin stepped in and shut it behind himself. Adolin had stepped back from the door and was buttoning up the jacket of his uniform. His feet were bare and his hair was disheveled, Kaladin realized that Adolin couldn’t have been up for long. Looking around the room he could see the curtains were drawn back and the covers of Adolin’s bed were all in a heap on the floor.

Kaladin stood still by the door, not really sure what to say. When he finally let his eyes fall from their observation of the room to the Brightprince in front of him he found the other man to be closer than he expected. Then there were lips on his own. He let his eyes flutter shut, for a moment almost giving in. Adolin’s lips were soft and persistent and he smelled nice, like spices, rock dust and flowers. But Kaladin was not going to do this, he was not going to fall into a situation where he did not know where he stood with a man that he did not understand.

He lifted his free hand to Adolin’s shoulder and pulled himself back, nearly bumping into the door.

“I came to talk,” Kaladin said. “And to listen.” What he really wanted to say was ‘I’ve come to all why in the Stormfather’s name you saw it fit to go about acting like an ass and then show up in my bunk and kiss me?’ but he figured that that particular wording would not get him the answers he wanted.

“Okay.. Mind putting down the spear?” Adolin answered.

Kaladin gripped the spear at his side, knuckles going white for a second but eventually complied, propping his spear up against the wall beside the door.

There was a moment of silence between the two men. 

“So?” Adolin said sitting down on the edge of his bed. “You first.”

“Why did you kiss me?”

“I don’t know.” Adolin said after a moments thought.

Kaladin opened his mouth to question further but he was interrupted.

“My turn. Why do you have a Shash brand.”

Kaladin bit down on his tongue for a moment before answering. “It’s complicated.”

“Uncomplicate it.”

Kaladin took a moment to think. Meanwhile Syl floated over Adolin’s shoulder, looking him over.

“Tell him the truth, Kaladin.” She said after a moment.

“I was a soldier, a squad leader in Amaram’s army. On the field one day I fought and killed a shardbearer, saving Amaram’s life in the process. Amaram was a greedy man, he took the shards, killed my squad, branded me as a deserter and sold me into slavery.”

“Meridas Amaram?” Adolin asked.

“Yes.”

“That can’t be possible, I’ve met him. Gavilar once considered him as a match for my cousin Jasnah.”

“Yeah? Well, he’s a scumbag. He also got my little brother killed, he was only thirteen. He betrayed my father and I.”

“You have a family?”

“Had, had a family, I don’t even know if my mother and father are still alive.” Kaladin answered staring straight into the other man’s eyes, trying desperately to figure him out. He didn’t question that Kaladin had killed a shardbearer, he only questioned the man who took the shards and the fact that Kaladin had a family.

“Huh.”

“What? You didn’t think that darkeyed slaves have families? Or loved ones, people who care about them?”

“I guess I never thought about it.”

Kaladin could feel anger boiling up inside him, he did his best to breath. He wasn’t going to let a spoiled and overly entitled prince get the better of him.

“How old even are you?” Adolin asked.

“I’m nineteen.”

“You’re the same age as my little brother...” Adolin stood, walking over to put a hand on Kaladin’s shoulder.

Kaladin flinched, he obviously did not take the notion as comforting.

Adolin took a step back.

“I’m asking again.” Kaladin said “Why did you kiss me.”

“I’m not sure, you’re attractive I guess. You have everything I’ve strived for on the battlefield, all the strength, the agility, the senses, and you have it all without need for shardplate.” 

“I didn’t ask for any of it!”

“Why wouldn’t you?”

“I was supposed to be a surgeon. Not a soldier. I was never meant to see violence. I was supposed to save lives, not take them.”

“Do you not believe that there is an honorable way to take lives?”

“I don’t know.” Kaladin’s anger was slipping and tiredness was beginning to take him over. He had let out all his stormlight before entering the prince’s chambers, not wanting it to be noticed. He no longer had the energy to be angry. He didn’t have the energy for this conversation. 

“I should go,” Kaladin said, taking his spear from the wall. “I only have a few hours to try and get some sleep before training.”

“I might come by.” Adolin said as Kaladin practically sped through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be uploaded in a few days (two-three), I'm feeling like my pacing in this fic is a bit weird, it's much faster than my usual pacing, I'd usually have about three thousand word chapters on a fic like this with this amount of information. If it's bothering you as well, leave me a comment and I'll try to work it out. Again, I'm going at this without any kind of beta/prof reader so if you have any lapses in grammar, basic world building/characterization-y stuffs, feel free to point them out in the comments, or if you would like to be a prof reader, I'd be happy to return the favor for you.
> 
> Also, note for those of you who are reading this from a mobile device, I tend to use a lot of interrobangs (not a lot a lot, really I just use them because they're handy) and those don't always show up right on phones/tablets. If you see a little square after a sentence, just assume it was an intense/high energy question.


	4. Do You Mind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, from this chapter forward, stuff gets smutty. Also, a friend brought it up to me that if you are ever in need of a laugh you can read smutty fanfic in the voice of Cecil from Welcome to Night Vale and it will be /hilarious/. I did this with the last edit/read through of this chapter and I can confirm, it is indeed hilarious. Also, from here on out /slashes/ are being used in place of italics since I still haven't figured that out. Oh! And thanks for reading :)

By the afternoon, Kaladin was not rested. It wasn’t that he hadn’t tried to sleep, he had tried, very hard. He even fell asleep a few times over just to have his dreams invaded by a visitor. He was unsure whether the visitor was welcome or not but one thing was for certain, said visitor was not conductive to a restful sleep.

Some time nearing midday Kaladin had given up entirely on sleep and took to stretching, fiddling with his spear and binding objects to the soulcast stone wall. At the very least, Syl could be satisfied with how he chose to spend his time.

Kaladin led the afternoon training as what was becoming usual, Skar and Moash assisted, correcting stances here and there. He was proud of his men, they had come a long way, many of them still had a long way to go but he was still proud of every single one of them. 

Then, over the heads of the bridgemen, there was the invasion of the blond hair and the blue eyes. Adolin Kholin had decided to pay them a visit.

“You ok, gancho?” Lopen said offering Kaladin a waterskin.

“Fine.” Kaladin had not realized that he had stopped moving as the rest of his men continued through the training steps. “We have a visitor.” He said waving his waterskin in the direction of the incoming Brightprince.

Adolin walked around the training bridgemen to stand off to the side where he could get a good look at them. 

Moash, having seen him come in, found his way to Kaladin’s side. “Should we show him something impressive?” He said half nodding in Adolin’s direction.

“Take the lead soldier.” Kaladin said stepping back. Kaladin had been training Moash and Skar both to take the lead in these training sessions. With a thousand more bridgemen outside of bridge four to train, he would need more people capable of training men.  
Moash smiled as he took lead of the group. 

Kaladin thought he could hear a slight boom in the distance. Nobody else seemed to notice so he assumed it was nothing. 

Adolin walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “This is quite the operation you’ve got going here, surgeon.”

Kaladin shrugged the hand off his shoulder. “It’s Captain.”

“Oh? I thought you wanted to be a surgeon.” 

“I never said anything about ‘wanting’.”

Adolin raised an eyebrow at him. Kaladin ignored it.

Syl alighted on his shoulder and tugged on his ear. He flinched slightly, earning him another odd look.

“Kaladin?” Syl asked.

He turned his head slightly to indicate that he was listening.

“You may want to get all your men inside.” Syl said.

“Captain?” Adolin asked.

There was a crackling in the distance and one by one his men stopped in their training.

Kaladin looked behind him to see a stormfront coming on fast. “Everyone into the barracks!” He spoke loud and clear.

Adolin turned to look at the highstorm coming on over the plains. “How was that not predicted!” He said.

“Ask your dad’s stormwardens later, barracks now.” Kaladin answered heading towards bridge fours barrack to hold the door and try his best to count everybody as they hurried inside.

Once inside he did a recount. Someone was missing.

“Where’s Shen‽” Kaladin asked. The parshman was nowhere to be seen.

The storm was hitting but out into the heavy rains Kaladin went.

Shen was not hard to find, he was just sitting on the ground like an abandoned child. Kaladin took a moment to store his coin pouch (the spheres in which were all dun now) by the barrak then set out towards the parshman.

“Shen, you should come inside the barrack, ok?”

Shen looked at him and nodded then followed him back into the barracks.

 

__

 

“You’d think it’d be a bit hard to misplace a parshman wouldn’t you?” One of the bridgemen said, it was the big one, the one Adolin had met briefly the day before. Rock or ‘Numuhukawhatever’.

“A parshman?” Adolin asked the nearest bridgeman. “He went out into a highstorm to retrieve a /parshman/?”

The man only looked at him with wide eyes. 

“He doesn’t talk, he’s moolie.” Said another bridgeman, this one with only one arm.

‘/this is a strange crew/’ Adolin thought to himself.

The Kaladin came through the door, he was soaked and not looking overly pleased. The equally soggy parshman - ‘Shen’ apparently - followed behind him. Kaladin trenched through the middle of the room towards his quarters, Shen took a seat in the corner of the room.

Adolin gave the parshman a nod then followed the drenched Kaladin into the other room.

“Um.. Do you mind?” Kaladin asked after setting his spear in it’s place by the wall.

“Staying here while the storm passes? Not at all.” Adolin answered.

“No, letting me change my clothes.”

“Oh, no I don’t mind.” Adolin said still facing Kaladin then after a moments thought rolling his eyes and turning around. 

“So... That parshman,”

“Shen.”

“He’s got the same tattoo that the rest of your men got.”

“Yes he does, he’s one of us.”

“How come you didn’t get it then?”

“Ink wouldn’t take.”

“Huh.” Adolin turned around quietly. Kaladin was facing away from him, removing his soaked shirt. There were many fading scars on Kaladin’s back, most of them looked as though they had come from a slavers whip. Without warning Kaladin turned, grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around.

Adolin did his best to hide his disappointment.

“Are you going to stay in here through the whole storm?” Kaladin asked.

“Might aswell. I’m sure you could use the company.” Adolin said. He could practically feel the glare through his back.

“I’m dressed now.” 

Adolin turned to see Kaladin in a simple vest and a pair of trousers that went down to below the knee, they were the same clothes that he had been wearing on the battlefield the day of Sadeas’s betrayal. Kaladin’s headband had been removed and his hair (still dripping wet) hung down around his face trying it’s very hardest to curl.

“I’ve been thinking about what you said about Amaram,” Adolin said. “He does work for Sadeas.” 

Kaladin didn’t say anything, he seemed to be inspecting Adolin’s face.

Adolin reached out a hand letting his fingertips brush Kaladin’s. Kaladin raised his hand without breaking contact and Adolin could feel his heart speed up. That answered his question of attraction versus jealousy alone.

This time it was Kaladin’s lips that first met Adolin’s, it took him by slight surprise but he did not mind. He let his hand find purchase in Kaladin’s hair, slightly tangled from the wind and the rain. Adolin bit at Kaladin’s lower lip, flicking across it with his tongue. Kaladin took another step in bringing them closer together and allowed their tongues to touch once. 

With Kaladin closer in reach it became all too apparent to Adolin that Kaladin was taller than him. Not by much, but just enough to make him want to stand forward on the balls of his feet and this was /barely/ okay. Adolin hooked an arm around Kaladin’s waist bringing him closer. He moved down to Kaladin’s neck, at first kissing then grazing his teeth across tender skin he heard Kaladin’s breath catch in his throat. Kaladin now had one hand gripping at Adolin’s hip and one on his chest. He pushed Adolin backward onto the wall, the hand on his chest moving to the back of his head.

Kaladin’s lips rejoined with Adolin’s, flicks of tongues here and there. Adolin started unbuttoning Kaladin’s vest, Kaladin helped meeting in the middle and shrugging it off. Adolin’s hands brushed over bare skin and then he recoiled for a moment, remembering the slash to Kaladin’s side. He felt nothing as he hesitantly returned his hand to Kaladin’s side. 

“How is that possible.” He said parting their lips. Kaladin didn’t answer, instead he turned his attention to Adolin’s neck, finding the spot that scattered Adolin’s brain in no time. When exactly had Kaladin undone the buttons of Adolin’s jacket?

Adolin pulled Kaladin’s head up, locking lips once again, he backed the taller man across the room in the general direction of the bed. The back of Kaladin’s knees were the first thing to hit the bed then the rest of him fell back onto it. He managed to catch himself with one elbow. Adolin looked down for a moment and realised his shirt was undone. Apparently, Kaladin was super-stealth at undoing buttons. The Captain was quite a sight to see. Hair half-dry and wild, lips reddened, eyes darker than usual, and there just below Adolin was physical proof of just how turned on he was.

Adolin could not wait another second, he knelt over Kaladin, straddling his hips and kissed him yet again trailing from his lips, over his neck and onto his chest. He took in one nipple testing it with his tongue then nibbling with his teeth. This elicited a moan that Adolin could practically feel through the other man’s chest. He looked up to see Kaladin was biting into his own lip. Adolin could feel a throbbing in his groin and he returned to exploring Kaladin’s torso finding little spots here and there that won pretty sounds all the way down to the hip bones where he tugged at Kaladin’s waistband and hands tangled into his hair.

Slightly reluctantly, Adolin kissed his way back up to nibble in Kaladin’s earlobe. “I must ask your permission before I move on, Captain.” 

“Huh? Uh..” Was all Kaladin managed before nodding and nearly pushing Adolin’s head back down. Adolin returned to kissing down Kaladin’t hips, untying and loosening the waistband of the trousers which Kaladin helped push off. Adolin smiled into the other man’s hipbone before carefully kissing lower brushing through dark hair to nussle at the base of Kaladin’s cock.

He sat back on his knees placing one hand firmly on Kaladin’s hip and let the other wonder over his waist as he placed kisses and then a slow drag of the tongue from base to tip. Experimentally he licked over the tip before taking it into his mouth. Kaladin was letting out small sounds, trying as hard as he could to keep them in. Adolin took him in as far as he could go then replace his mouth with his hand once over to press a kiss onto Kaladin’s lower abdomen. 

Leaving that hand firmly planted at the base of the cock to hold back the foreskin he took Kaladin into his mouth again, this time letting his tongue swirl and explore as he slowly moved his head up and down. Kaladin’s hips pressed into his hand and the hands in his hair tightened their grasp. He was losing his ability to hold back the moans. Adolin wasn’t worried about anyone hearing, the whole highstorm was barely audible through the soulcast stone walls.

Looking up slightly to see the muscles contorting in Kaladin’s abdomen was nearly enough to make him moan as well. 

Adolin picked up his pace a bit more. Kaladin moaned louder. “Ah.. Adh.. Adolin, I..” Kaladin’s hands tugged at his hair.

Adolin continued to work up and down with a slight suction. Precum slicking the way.

Kaladin’s hips strained further against his hand, his back arched off the bed, his teeth biting hard on his tongue and he came. Adolin had just enough warning to swallow without too much surprise. 

Adolin looked down at Kaladin, pleased with his aftermath. Limbs limp, head turned to the side, chest heavily moving up and down, dark skin taking on a pinkish hue. He placed a kiss just below Kaladin’s collarbone before lying down next to him.

 

__

 

As Kaladin recovered, one thought dominated his head, ‘/I |have| to get him back for that./’

He let his head turn first to face the prince, then his body. He places one hand around the back of Adolin’s neck and pulled his lips down onto his own. He kissed him slowly intertwining their tongues, letting the speed pick up as he wanted it to. He hooked one leg over Adolin’s legs pulling himself on top of the prince. 

He kissed his way onto Adolin’s neck to the spot he had found earlier and that along with the press of Kaladin’s hips elicited a moan. Kaladin continued down exploring Adolin’s chest, it was well muscled and much less scarred than Kaladin’s own chest. He licked and kissed and bit at tender patches of skin. Adolin let out small moans here and there as Kaladin worked his way down to his hips where he looked up and simply asked: “Do you mind?”

Adolin’s hands quickly came down to help undo the buttons of the thick blue trousers but his dexterity was somewhat lost. Kaladin made quick work of the buttons then assisted in pulling off the trousers. Silken underpants were all that was left and a wet spot had already formed on them. Kaladin stroked and kissed through them before pulling them off too.

Kaladin smiled when meeting Adolin’s cock, he smeared precum down it using his thumb then found purchase for his hand at the base. He planted his other hand on Adolin’s hip and met his eyes directly. Adolin moaned, tilting his head back slightly and Kaladin took him in. His tongue swirled and explored under the foreskin and as his mouth moved up to the tip so did his hand. He let his hand slide down pulling back the foreskin and allowing his tongue a clearer path to the most sensitive part of Adolin’s cock.

He worked up and down as Adolin moaned. Adolin was louder than him, in that he had a victory. He worked up the pace, finding his way further down the shaft each time then pulling up to work on the head. A hand settled on his shoulder as the moans sped up. 

He twirled and swiveled his tongue around the head and down the shaft. Adolin’s body spasmed and the hand on his shoulder pulled him upward. His hand kept a steady rhythm going and he kissed and nibbled at Adolin’s neck in that same spot from earlier. And then Adolin’s body jolted up into his and he could feel a heat splash across his abdomen. He bit down on Adolin’s shoulder as Adolin rocked through his orgasm.

Kaladin rolled off to one side keeping one leg and one arm strung over Adolin’s body. He kissed gently where he had bitten down a moment ago then let himself lie contented next to his undone prince.


End file.
